


Exit to Endor

by JadeSabre83



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dubious Consentacles, F/F, F/M, Jaina seriously deserves some "me" time, Massage, Masturbation in Shower, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Object Insertion, Other, PWP, Spanking, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSabre83/pseuds/JadeSabre83
Summary: After the events of the Killik Crisis, the former-Joiners are ordered to rediscover themselves as individuals. For some, this means temporary exile on Dagobah. Jaina finds an alternative, and maybe gets a little more than she bargained for.Or: Jaina stumbles upon the Star Wars version ofExit to Eden.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Exit to Endor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenocuriosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenocuriosa/gifts).



> For [ tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/), my newest fandom BFF, fellow Jaina lover, and brilliant smut writer. 
> 
> This is un-beta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine.

To say things had been tense since the resolution of the Killik Crisis would be putting it lightly; things were more high strung than a Kuati Princess who had been given the wrong food order. 

Between the entire Chiss Ascendancy essentially hating her (and her family), the Jedi Council not trusting her (or any of the other Joiners, for that matter) as far as they could throw her (without the use of the Force), and Rogue Squadron somehow “losing” all of her messages, Jaina had hit her breaking point. So rather than continually feeling like a caged Nexu, she’d pulled up the holonet in search of the perfect holiday destination.

Which, according to over a million positive reviews, was the  _ Total Rest and Relaxation Spa _ , with previous customers waxing poetic about its  _ perfect massages! _ and  _ all inclusive menu _ . All that really mattered for Jaina was that it was 1. Far away from Coruscant  _ and _ Ossus 2. Far away from Chiss Space and 3. Most decidedly  _ not _ Dagobah. Located on one of Endor’s moons, the spa boasted top-notch security, an endless dedication to privacy, and 100 percent anonymity.

So, basically, everything that someone recently involved with a near-galactic crisis who also happened to be a Jedi in-semi-exile  _ and _ the daughter of two of the most famous (or infamous) people needed.

Jaina’s footsteps falter slightly as she enters the lobby, her face no doubt showing more than just a little skepticism. Massages and spa treatments have never exactly been her preferred method of relaxation, but it was either fending off bugs and who knows what else on a swamp infested planet, or soaking in a  _ Therapeutic All-Natural Hot Spring _ !

“Better damn be worth all the credits...” she mutters to herself as she forces her face into a more neutral expression and approaches the check-in desk. A two week stay set her back enough to completely refit her X-Wing—

Not that anyone was knocking down her door to enlist her services as a pilot  _ or _ a Jedi lately. 

That thought alone is more than enough to leave her feeling more than just a little frustrated, an emotion that threatens to boil over as the far too eager and perky employee greets her as she hands over her confirmation chit.   
  
“Ah, yes, Miss Naberrie.” The identity of her grandmother had only recently been discovered, so the pseudonym felt fitting. “I see we have you booked for two standard weeks. And as a welcome offer to our new customers, we have upgraded you to the Ultra Deluxe package at no extra charge. I’ll just need you to complete a few forms and we’ll have you on your way.” 

Jaina frowns slightly as she’s handed a datapad. “I already completed several forms when I made the booking.”

“Those were for the  _ Standard _ package. There are more forms required for the  _ Ultra Deluxe _ package.” Chip, as she’s decided to call him in her head, smiles at her as though she should know this. “While you’re doing that we’ll have the bellhop-droid take your things to your room.”   
  
Before she can offer any sort of protest, a bellhop-droid zooms over, grabs the  _ well-loved _ (read: barely holding together) bag she’d unceremoniously dumped at her feet, and zooms off again. Jaina sighs, and rather than further delay the hot shower she was practically fantasizing about, she flops down onto one of the overstuffed armchairs and quickly scrolls through the forms, answering the questions without really thinking about them in the interest of not wasting time. Chip himself is entirely too engrossed in talking (flirting, blatantly) with another employee and takes the datapad from her, handing her a keycard in return.

She feels a brief flash of irritation at his lack of customer service skills, but quickly shoves it away because honestly, right now all she cares about is getting out of these clothes, taking full advantage of room service, and watching some mindless holovid.

Turns out the Ultra-Deluxe package included a room upgrade as well; though she’s not sure  _ room _ is the accurate description. More like  _ small apartment _ . There’s a private treatment room, private balcony, a massive couch and equally large holoscreen, a full service kitchenette, and a bedroom that could easily fit a small shuttle. At the moment, however, her main focus is on the bathroom attached to said bedroom.

The shower is  _ huge _ . Much bigger than anything she ever had the luxury of using before, even when her family still lived in the lap of luxury on Coruscant. More importantly, it’s an  _ actual _ shower. Water pours down from multiple faucets, rinsing away the sweat and grime that comes naturally with being stuck in the cockpit of an X-Wing for two days. There’s a control panel built into the wall that boats an endless amount of options and settings, and she makes a mental note to play around a little more tomorrow. For now, she’s just grateful to finally feel clean—but the shower-head at waist-height catches her attention. 

She runs her fingers under the water, feeling the intensity of the flow, then bites down on her lip for a moment and out of a habit borne from years of communal showers, glances around to ensure her privacy. Then she steps closer to the wall, spreading her legs as she glides a hand down to spread herself open. The water hits her clit at the  _ perfect _ angle, curling her toes and forcing her to slam a hand against the wall to keep her balance.

“Oh,  _ kriff. _ ”

It feels good,  _ so _ good, and after only a few minutes she comes fast and hard, gasping a bit while her body trembles with tiny aftershocks.

\---

Jaina sleeps better than she has in weeks (months), and the next day she finds herself waking up well past dawn. It’s the latest she’s slept, well, probably  _ ever, _ and while her immediate reaction is to feel guilty she tells herself that she deserves this. The Vong, the Killiks, Jacen, Jag—it’s all a bit too much to handle, so she resolves right then and there that this is the last time she’ll think of any of that for the next two weeks. This is  _ her _ time. And she’s damn well going to enjoy it.

So after an incredibly lazy and self indulgent day spent eating and floating in the galaxy-famous hot-springs, Jaina returns to her room and flops onto the nerfhide couch and picks up the large datapad provided by the spa. She scrolls through the various services available, most seeming fairly straightforward; deep tissue massage, facials, rapid tension relief...impact therapy? Curiosity piqued, she presses _more details_ which brings up another message; _play holovid?_   
  
“Sure, why not.” She hits play, and waits for the datapad to stream the signal to the large vidscreen—

And then drops the datapad at the scene now playing before her. A man has a woman draped across his lap, her face pressed down into the couch, hands pinned behind her back as his hand comes down again and again and again against her bare ass. For a moment she wonders if somehow the data stream had a glitch and she was somehow on the erotic holovid channel, but then the scene shifts to show more of the same, but cycling through all sorts of species, genders, and clothing options.   
  
Jaina can feel herself blush at hearing the satisfied moans coming from whomever is on the receiving end of the spanking, but there’s also no denying the way her pussy clenches and her clit throbs while watching the video.   
  
An incessant beeping from the datapad finally pulls her attention away from the vidscreen; it’s prompting her to select a session time, length, and all sorts of other options, some that make her blush (and her clit throb) even more. Before she can talk herself out of it, she quickly makes several selections and sends it off.

Less than an hour later there’s a knock at her door; Jaina finds herself swallowing past an uncharacteristic wave of anxiety when opening it and letting the employee in. 

The woman is...perfect. Stern and authoritative looking, which makes her even more attractive than she already is with her striking blue eyes and inky black hair. She’s older than Jaina, though not by much, taller, and has curves in all the right places. The uniform she’s in doesn’t completely resemble any particular branch of military, but it’s still enough to complete the package.

It’s hard not to stare.

“Miss Naberrie?”    
  
Jaina nods, taking the datapad held out by the woman.

“Please review your selections and preferences. Once you accept, our session will begin. Take careful note of the facilitie’s code phrases of  _ Green, Yellow, _ and _ Red. _ ”

She reads through things, carefully this time, only hesitating for a moment to select ‘ _ consent’ _ before handing the datapad back. The woman, who still hasn’t offered a name, lets a slight smirk tug at the corner of her perfectly painted lips as she slides the datapad into her bag. 

“I’m not exactly sure how—”

Before Jaina can get another word out the woman slaps her; not hard enough to bruise, but enough to sting. It takes every ounce of control to not fight back, to turn off her instincts (she  _ asked _ for this, literally), especially as she’s grabbed by a handful of hair.

“You will not speak unless spoken to, and when you do you will call me ‘Mistress’. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good.” Mistress smiles as she lazily trails her free hand down the front of Jaina’s shirt. “Let’s get comfortable, shall we?” 

The hand in Jaina’s hair leaves as Mistress walks (almost  _ too _ casually) over to the sofa, bag in hand. Jaina follows her, stopping as the other woman takes a seat.

“Strip, please. Down to your panties.”

Jaina does as ordered with the ease and precision of someone long since used to undressing in front of others, even folding her clothes in a neat pile on the table, something that gets a slight smile of approval out of Mistress who then indicates that Jaina should lay across her lap with a brief flick of her hand. Jaina arranges herself as best as she can for such an unfamiliar scenario (though there were more than a few moments like this with Jag, but never so formal), feeling her pulse race a bit as her face is pressed down against the nerfhide and her legs are spread.

“Good. Now, as you didn’t indicate a preferred number of blows, I will continue the spanking until either I am satisfied, or you use a code phrase. Understood?”

Jaina finds herself needing to swallow; it was a gamble, not selecting a number, but she knows she has the option of the code phrases, and there’s something undeniably  _ hot _ about being at the mercy of someone else.

“Yes, Mistress.”

Without another word, the first blows fall; five in rapid succession, the briefest of pauses, then another five, then a gentle caress on her rapidly warming rear. 

“How were those, my dear?” 

“Green, Mistress.” 

“Good.”   
  
Ten more blows, equally as intense, and when Mistress pauses this time she yanks Jaina’s panties down to her knees. There’s something about that amount of exposure to a complete stranger that makes her start to press her legs shut—which is met by a vicious slap to the inside of her thigh.

Mistress responds with a  _ tsk _ . “You keep those legs spread, naughty girl. I want to see that ass and pretty little pussy of yours.” Jaina stifles a moan when she feels a finger slowly trailing down her ass crack and then her slit. “Oh, you’re  _ so _ wet already.” The finger teases her entrance, circling it a few times but never slipping in, pulling a frustrated groan from Jaina. Then the finger travels up again to circle the tight ring of her ass before pushing in.

It’s been so,  _ so _ long since Jaina’s been touched there, and she gasps before letting out a long moan. This brings a chuckle from Mistress, who stops her probing to dig through her bag. Jaina feels something cold and wet slide down her crack, then a finger spreading the lubricant around.

“Your file indicated that you’re not new to anal penetration, so I think you can handle this.”

The finger leaves yet again, quickly replaced by something she soon recognizes as an anal plug. And while Mistress isn’t ramming it in, she’s still rather insistent as she press on it, Jaina feeling the burn as her ass stretches to accommodate the plug. It hurts; but it’s the  _ good _ kind of her, the kind that leaves her wanting more and when it’s finally all the way in she whimpers.

“There you go.” Mistress gives Jaina’s rear a quick pat. “Good girl. Now, where were we?”

And with that, the spanking continues. It’s a completely different experience with something in her ass, each blow making her clench against the plug and her clit throb. At some point Mistress has Jaina prop herself up on her forearms so she can reach around with her free hand to play with Jaina’s nipples, rolling and pinching them until Jaina starts blabbering out noises of complete desperation.

When Mistress finally ( _ finally _ ) slides two fingers into her soaking wet and aching cunt, Jaina nearly lets out a sob of relief. The fingers slowly thrust in and out with each of the subsequent  _ smacks _ to her ass, and when the spanking stops and the fingers slide out she whimpers.

“You’ve been  _ such _ a good girl.” A hand starts to gently stroke Jaina’s back. “Would you like to come now?”   
  
“Yes, Mistress.” Jaina practically sobs out her response. “Please let me come.”

There’s a pause, then more rustling around in the bag, then a distinct  _ buzzing _ sound before the vibrowand presses against her clit as Mistress presses two fingers back into Jaina’s pussy. The fingers thrust relentlessly, not holding back until Jaina gets slammed by her climax; she’s never been one to scream, a habit from years of needing to be quiet due to sleeping arrangements, but when she comes there’s no holding back the sound that’s practically ripped from her throat as she trembles, seeing stars at the edge of her vision.

Things get pretty hazy from there; she has a vague awareness of being (gently) maneuvered into laying on her side, a blanket draped over her. There’s more activity, sounds of water running and shuffling about, then a gentle hand on her shoulder while something cold and damp is pressed into her hand.   
  
“Make sure you drink plenty of water.” It’s Mistress, who seems less formal now though still carrying a sense of authority. “Rest. And if you need anything, please don’t hesitate to contact guest services.”

Jaina nods, about the only thing she feels capable of at the moment.

\---

She settles into more of a routine after that first full day at the spa; Jaina schedules more  _ impact therapy _ sessions with Mistress, the latest one involving a belt instead of just a hand, and Mistress bending Jaina over the counter, pounding into her with a strap-on phallus until she nearly blacks out after coming.

There are several massages, too. Some strictly therapeutic, others with  _ extra _ benefits; like the one where the female masseuse uses her fingers and mouth to make Jaina come again and again and again, or the one where the male masseuse takes Jaina from behind right on the massage table.

In between sessions she mostly just, well, sleeps. And eats. And takes advantage of the special shower-head, or the supply of various sex toys that she finds in a cabinet in her bedroom on the second night.

Today she’s only scheduled one massage—the highly rated  _ Ultra Deluxe _ package, which came with nearly three pages of options. 

_ Three _ .

And at only ten minutes in, she’s decided that this massage alone is worth the cost of the entire stay.

Lan’s magical hands work out any remaining tension in her shoulders and neck, while Zan’s (no, they aren’t related—she asked) mouth wraps around her clit and he slides a third finger into her pussy. When Lan moves his hands to her breasts, first massaging the tissue before playing with her nipples, Zan starts pumping his fingers faster. She’s close,  _ so _ kriffing close, and it’s Lan’s mouth latching onto one nipple while he pinches the other that finally sends her over the edge. 

She comes, hard, and nearly comes again as Zan greedily laps at her pussy before pulling away. They both give her a moment to recover—and a moment is all she needs (a definite perk of being a Jedi). Jaina slowly pushes herself up, a sly grin on her face while she takes in the sight before her; Zan and Lan, both blonde and blue-eyed with bronzed skin and perfectly sculpted muscles (not her usual type, but she’s in no position to complain) stand at the foot of the massage table, each stroking their rock hard cocks.

“How would you like us now, Miss?” Zan’s grin is damn near feral.

“Both of you, at the same time.” 

There’s no missing the look that Zan and Lan share, or the way that look makes her already drenched pussy seem to get even more wet.

“I already had her pussy the other day, if you don’t mind me taking her ass,” Zan says to Lan.

“Of course,” Lan says, sliding one of his hands up Jaina’s thigh to sink two fingers into her. “I can have her ass on the next round.”

Jaina’s only response is a groan, both at Lan’s fingers stroking in and out of her pussy, and at the thought of a  _ next round _ .

The two men move with efficiency as they shuffle about, Lan maneuvering himself onto the table and pulling Jaina to straddle him. She spots Zan rubbing lubricant onto his cock before he kneels on the table behind her.

“Now be a good girl and lower yourself onto Lan’s cock.” Zan speaks against her ear, gripping her hips as he guides her onto Lan’s cock and presses down, urging her on until her clit is rubbing against Lan’s pelvis. She can feel Zan spreading lubricant around her ass, pressing some in with a finger, then the head of his cock against her tight hole.

“Just breathe, honey.” Zan’s encouraging words help, as does Lan’s mouth finding one of her nipples. She lets out a few whimpers, then a few more when Zan is buried to the hilt in her ass. 

She feels so  _ full _ , so deliciously full and stretched out between their cocks before they even start to move.

And when they do move, she lets out a string of curses in several languages.

They start slow, working their way to a demanding, almost punishing pace and all she can hear is the sound of flesh pounding against flesh and her desperate moans and whimpers.

When she comes she screams, collapsing onto Lan’s chest as both he and Zan continue to pump into her until they too reach climax. All three remain on the table for quite some time, a jumbly, sweaty mess of limbs.

There is, in fact, another round.

And another.

And, just for good measure, one more round, where they take turns seeing who can make her come the hardest and fastest.

That night, Jaina sleeps like the dead.

\---

She’s taking her time in the shower, knowing it’ll be her last before being stuck in a cramped cockpit again. Almost all of the shower’s functions have been explored during her two week stay, save one. There’s no description for it, just the words  _ Full Treatment _ flashing as it awaits selection. Jaina shrugs as she hits it, then watches in slight confusion as a panel in the shower opens. That confusion shifts to concern when, for lack of a better word, several purple  _ tentacles _ slither out.

Before she can cancel the function one of the tentacles wraps itself around her ankle; she reaches out with the Force, probing whatever it is but gets nothing in return. So it’s at least nothing sentient, but still.

Tentacles.

The tentacle around her ankle  _ yanks _ , nearly sending her to the shower floor—then three more grab a hold of her, raising her up by her arms and legs. Even more still emerge, supporting her body while also completely immobilizing her; arms at her side, legs bent at the knees and spread wide, head gently cradled. One wraps around her eyes, serving as a blind fold, and when she starts to struggle, a flattened tentacle slaps her ass.

If this had happened her first day here, she would have used a code phrase.

Now? Well, now she’s had some time to experience everything the spa has to offer. What’s one more thing? So she forces herself to relax, which is immediately rewarded with two smaller tentacles latching onto her nipples, mimicking a mouth.

Several things happen in rapid succession after that; she feels her vaginal lips spread apart, exposing her clit before a tentacle starts to slowly rub the sensitive bundle of nerves. Another tentacle probes at the entrance of her pussy, toying with her before sliding in while yet another slides into her ass.

The...machine, or whatever it is, quickly pushes her to her first orgasm. 

As she’s still coming down from the waves of her climax the tentacles slide out, but the one on her clit remains as it works her into a second orgasm.

She’s shaking as it pulls away—and then she cries out as two tentacles enter her pussy and ass again. They’re bigger this time, thicker, more like a cock than a few fingers, and they settle into a slow, almost teasing rhythm. Then the one in her pussy slides out, but the one in her ass remains as it starts to speed up. She cries out once more as something starts to rub her clit, and then she’s coming,  _ again. _

Jaina’s not sure how long it lasts; she comes again, and again, and again, the tentacles in her ass or pussy or both, and when she comes one final time she’s nothing more than a weightless blob of pure bliss.

\---

Chip is working the front desk when she checks out, but she finds him far less irritating than she did upon her arrival. 

“And how was your stay, Miss Naberrie?”

He smiles at her, and the smile she returns is actually  _ genuine _ .

“It was perfect.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Losing Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220296) by [xenocuriosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenocuriosa/pseuds/xenocuriosa)




End file.
